Vampires are Real
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred is a college student who doesn't believe in the made up monsters like vampires. What he doesn't know is that his college isn't a normal college. Once a new teacher comes to campus, his life changes. Mr. Kirkland is the vampire he should be afraid of, but what of the others? Is it just Arthur who's different or is everyone in this college something Alfred never imagined?
1. The Belief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, only the ideas of the story.

* * *

I never really believed in the mythical stuff. I wasn't into believing in fairies, I didn't try to understand the difference from a unicorn and a horse, I would always say that the thought of living leprechauns or elves was ridiculous. None of the mythical, magical, legends were true to me. The question 'why' was always asked to me from friends, but I'd just shrug and walk on with an "I don't know, I just... don't."

I especially don't believe in vampires, werewolves, or even werecats. Not a single monster, nothing existed to me. Everyone and everything was human or an animal to me. Not a monster or anything of those things that books, movies, and all them make up. I don't really know why people love the topic of vampire lovers, or werewolf boyfriends... I mean, they are like immortal and all that, right? So if you fell in love with them, it'd be hard to deal with, age wise anyway. Especially vampires. You never know what their true age is even if they look like they're 17, like Edward from Twilight. God, I don't want to even think of that movie.

I'd have to say that the thing that I do believe in, though, are ghosts. I say that they're not real and all that, but I always had this feeling like I was being watched and no matter how many times I look around the surrounding area, there wasn't anyone around looking directly at me. Also, there was this one freaky time I was by myself, my brother went out with his friends that could actually see and remember him, poor Mattie, and I could feel a presence in the room.

I was watching a horror movie like I usually do when I'm bored, alone, and don't want to do anything but scare the shit out of myself. Right when it got to a scary part, I felt a hand creep up my leg. I so did not scream like a girl or throw my popcorn. Nope, I was just a bit freaked as I looked beside me and saw... no one there. Totally not shaken up from the startle, I tried my hardest to pay attention to the video again. I couldn't. Every time my focus went somewhere else, I was touched by something I couldn't see and it started to creep me out.

Finally, after another hour of torture, I turned the TV off and went to bed... though I didn't get much sleep. I tossed and turned, feeling as if I wasn't alone in my room. Not whimper like a dog, I wished for my sidekick to quickly come back home just in case my heroic self needed him for no reason at all.

"Wait, wait, wait." I was stopped from my story that was supposed to answer the simple question: 'Do you believe in fictional things like vampires, werewolves, and the like?' I sighed and crossed my arms as Feliks had put a hand in my face. "I like, only asked for a simple answer. I totally didn't expect you to go off on a totally long story." He flipped his shoulder length blond hair and put his hand on his hip to make that girly pose he always does. "This was supposed to be a totally hot story for the College News, so, I would like to hear the rest of your heroic story, but there are, like, others out around the school grounds that need to be asked."

Sighing, I smile at one of the many crazy friends I made, and nodded. "Sure, I'll tell you the rest later." Feliks nodded back but didn't move. Questioning him with a look, he crossed his arms. I chuckled and brushed my hair with a hand. "No I don't believe in that stuff. Someone would have to prove to me that they existed for me to believe. You know what they say: 'Seeing is believing.'" He smiled with a pout waiting for something else. Chuckling again, I shake my head and pat his shoulder. "You article is totally going to rock and be like the coolest one on the news."

A full blown smile appeared on his face. "Thanks! I know right? I bet you can't wait to see what it's going to totally look like after all of these, like, exhausting hours of asking people the same question."

"We've only just started, Feliks." My other friend, Toris, who's a great friend with Feliks sighed as he moved the camera he was holding. "Why am I helping you in the first place, anyway? You don't need that many pictures for an article, and you don't need to video tape anything."

The blond Polish boy giggled as he turned to the Lithuanian. "Silly Liet. You're doing this because you love me and because you owe me a few." Toris went red as I chuckled. "And anyway, I totally need pictures. I mainly would like want Alfred and I, but could probably have some others..." He pondered as if he was really deciding weather or not to have a picture with me. "Actually, it'll like give me publicity if I have Alfred in a picture. He is the hottest guy on campus, according to all the girls that are totally head or heels for him." He giggled as he grabbed my arm, tugging me down a bit. "Say cheese Al~!" I smiled and a flash came as Toris took a picture. "Good! Now let's totally get more answers!" He started to walk off with the Lithuanian going right after him.

I watched as they went up to someone else and shook my head. "Crazy topics these days. And to think they get a lot of attention." I started walking myself as I headed to the dorms, calling it a day. Though, as I headed to the place, I accidentally hit some guy's shoulder. I turned to him to apologize. "Sorry, dude, I didn't see you..." Trailing off of my sentence, my eyes gazed upon a shorter guy with ashy blond hair that was messy, but looked stylish on him. The things that got me were his eyebrows, they were frickin' huge, but then I looked at his eyes. They were red, but I felt like that they weren't his true eye color.

"What are you staring at, git?" His accent caught me off guard as he spoke. _He's British? Wow. I believe he's the first Brit that I've met now... I think anyway._

I shook my head. "Sorry, it's just... I've rarely seen red eyes." He glared at me, wanting to say something as an insult but turned around, ignoring me as he walked towards the teacher's building. I cocked an eyebrow, watching his back, scoping his entire body down to his ass...

I blushed, instantly turning around to head to the dorm again. "Really, Alfred, you need to stop checking other guys out. People will think you're weird, and we don't want that..." _Though it's hard when you're truly gay._ I sighed, opening the dorm's door and walking into the room I shared with my brother.

He was on his computer, looking up hockey results of the past games. I chuckled which got his attention. He peered over his shoulder. "Hey Al, what took you so long to get here?"

"Aw," I go over and give him a slight nudge, "did you miss me, Mattie?" I was being playful, which he knew since he was smiling. Retiring on my bed, I plopped down and stared at the bunk above me.

"Well, not really." I would've been offended, but I knew he was just playing along in his own brotherly way. "Seriously, what took you so long? You're usually back here around..." he looks at the clock then back at me, "fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, I was held up by a few people." I sighed as I sat up. "Feliks is doing another article, and this time it's about the belief of fairy tale creatures and stuff." Mattie chuckled. "I know, it's silly, right? But being the popular guy, and a great friend to him, he asked my awesomely heroic self." My brother shook his head as he went back to his laptop. "I also ran into a new teacher." I instantly got his attention again. I smiled. "I think he's new, probably to replace old Mr. Withers since he's retired from teaching English History."

"Really?" He rolled in his chair, turning around to face me fully as he crossed his legs and arms. "So what's he like?"

I shrugged. "All I know is that he's British, from his accent, and he's a blond with huge eyebrows." Matthew started chortling. "I'm serious! They reminded me of caterpillars!" He was out right laughing as I said that. "There was another weird thing about him, but it's not that important." He nodded and rolled even closer to me. He took a deep look at my eyes as if scanning for something held within them. "What?"

"You checked him out and thought that he was hot, didn't you?" I blushed as he asked the blunt question. A devilish smile crept onto his face as he started to hum to himself. "For you to blush like that, it has to be true." Swiveling back to his computer before turning around, he said: "I'll have to take a look at this teacher that's made my big brother blush like a tomato."

"Mattie!" I whined as he teased me, chuckling. "That's Mr. Carreido's line!" He started laughing uncontrollably as I said that, myself joining in. "Anyway, nothing's ever going to happen. He's a teacher and myself a student."

"Who mentioned anything happening between the two of you?" He made my face go redder as he tried to say that I was thinking too much about the new teacher already. "Al, rest up some before you have to go back to class." Shutting down his laptop, he walked over and climbed on the top bunk. "English History for the both of us in two hours, and knowing you, you'll complain about not getting at least an hour nap."

I sigh and lay back on the bottom bed. "Fine, but if I don't wake up in time for class, I'm blaming you." I hit the bottom of his bed as he chuckled.

"Don't worry. If that happens then we'll both be late for class, and don't we want to make a good first impression on the new teacher?" I kicked his bed again as he laughed.

"I already ruined that I believe." Mattie started doing an 'Aw~' sound as if for pity, and I kicked the bed again. "Quit it, or the next kick will go through you're bed." I threatened.

"But then that would mean I'd have to sleep with you until it got fixed." I was about to hit his bed again, but his head appeared as he looked down. "Though I'm not complaining. I know that my brother won't try anything on me, oui?" I blushed, swiping for his head as he retreated back up, chuckling again.

"You must have had a good morning to be overly teasing me, kidding with me, chuckling non stop, and talking so much." He hummed and stopped talking as he finally went to sleep for our regular nap. I shook my head as I heard his pet, Kumajiro, mumble about being hungry, but too tired to do anything right now. "You're even lucky that Mr. Bonnefoy even let's you keep him in the dorms." He mumbled something back, but I couldn't hear. I chuckled, turning in my bed, and finding my own eyes close to slumber.

**Vampires are Real**

"Alfred, wake up!" I grumble, rolling over as I slapped the hands away from me. "Al, come on, we're going to be late if you don't get up!" I moaned, trying to fall back asleep. "What would the new teacher think of you if we arrived late on his first day of work? He'd probably think we're slackers." My eyes opened as he mentioned the teacher. I shot up, banging my head against the wood above me. "Wow, Al, you really have taken a liking to him haven't you?"

"No! Ow, damn it, that hurt." I whined as I rubbed my head. "That will definitely bruise later." I got out of the bed, straightening my cloths as I refreshed myself, putting on some great smelling deodorant Mattie and I found in Wal Mart. I turned to him to see his amused face. "What?"

"Nothing." He said shrugging as he shook his head. "Now, let's go before we _are_ late." I nodded, hurrying off to class with my brother ahead of me.

We ran to the class, just before the usual time it started, and braked as we rested. We didn't want people to see that we had just ran to get here, so we leaned against the wall, panting like the maniacs we are. "I win..." I panted out, glancing at my brother.

"No, it was a tie." He retorted, chuckling. Straightening himself up, he looked at me. "Better get in the class room before we get yelled at." I nodded and followed him in as he opened the door.

Right as we walked in, the girls that were in the room screamed as they swarmed over to me. I smiled and pitied my brother that had to find his way through the crowd. Chuckling a bit, I raised my hands up and told the girls to ease up a bit, and go back to their seats. "Class is about to start soon."

"Right you are." A clipboard hit the top of my head as the guy I saw earlier came in. "Now, please take your seats." The girls started to swoon over the guy, since he looks so hot, but that's what the girls are thinking, not me. He smiled nicely at them, but glared at me. "Take your seats please."

I huffed, trying to figure out why this attitude from him was directed at me. Taking my seat, I made my way over to a Prussian albino, friend of mine that's been trying to pass college just because his younger brother asked. He says he's doing it because he wants to though since he doesn't want anyone to think that he's taking orders from his younger brother. "Yo!" Gilbert said, high-fiving me as I sat down next to him. "What's his problem?" He whispered to me, pointing to the teacher.

I shrugged. "All right!" A clap was heard as the ruler in the Brit's hands hit the board. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you will call me Mr. Kirkland." I stared at him as he spoke, losing myself in his accent. _What? It's took frickin' hot._ "I'm here to replace Mr. Withers for the rest of the year and hopefully for more years to come. You will all listen to my lectures, and take responsible notes so you can all pass. Am I clear Mr. Jones?"

"Huh?" The class started to chuckle and I smiled. "Yeah, sure. I understand." _He must have heard about me from Francis. _I saw him roll his eyes as he turned to his clipboard. _Wait...weren't his eyes red when I met him? _I continued to stare as he spoke.

"I will now call out the names for this class. I hope to get to know you all and gain your interests for this class." I chuckled as I rolled my own eyes. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." The albino next to me shouted: 'The awesome me is here!' gaining laughs as well. Arthur just continued down the list. He got to my name, and he sort of paused before he said it. Looking up at me, he forced out my name between clenched teeth. "Alfred Jones."

"Here." I said, gulping as his eyes pierced right through me. As he went down the list, I leaned over to Gil. "Is it just me or does it look like he hates me?"

The Prussian shrugged as he crossed his arms. "I really don't know, but it looks like he does." Glancing at me, he grinned. "What'd you do to upset the old man?" Out of nowhere, a pencil hit Gilbert's head. "Ow, what the hell?" I chuckled and so did the others in class. He glared at Mr. Kirkland who was glaring right back.

"You are not paying attention. I do not tolerate slackers, procrastinators, or talkers that aren't paying attention." He crossed his arms as he scowled. "Do you understand me, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert cocked up an eyebrow. "Yeah, the awesome me understands, but I thought you were still reading the list for attendance." Arthur cocked his bushy eyebrow this time. "So we weren't really missing anything important, right? No reason to throw something at me, old man."

I could see a twitch on Mr. Kirkland's eyebrow as Gil said 'old man'. "No, I guess you weren't." His gaze then scrolled over to me, glaring at me now. "There is still one name left before I start this class." He continued to stare me down before he glanced at the paper in front of him. "Matthew Williams." There was silence in the room as he spoke my brother's name. The Brit looked up from his paper, looking for the person who wasn't answering. "Matthew Williams?"

My eyes searched for my brother, landing on the desk next to me. Mattie was starting fume with anger as he said 'here'. No one heard him. "For the love of god, I said I'm here!" All heads turned to the source of the shout and I chuckled. His purple eyes snapped at me. "It's not funny Al."

"Birdie!" Gilbert leaned backward to see my brother a bit more. "There you are. Did you just get here?" Matt sighed as he stood up and hit the albino on the head like the idiot he is. "Ow, I was only kidding!" My brother shook his head as he sat down back in his seat.

"All right," The Brit slapped the ruler against his desk, gaining all of our attention again. "Since all of us are present, I will now start the class."

"This guy is so old school. Even the awesome me doesn't use a ruler to get a point across or attention." Some of the guys in the class chuckled, but shut up as Arthur did another one of his famous glares at Gilbert who was smirking. Boy was Gilbert asking for it.

"I'm sorry that I'm so 'old school', but it's the way I work." He almost growled that sentence out, freaking most of us out. He cleared his throat, turned around to the board, and took a piece of chalk. "Starting today, there will be new rules and regulations. I hope you will follow them through, and not get into trouble because you will not be going to the headmaster; you'll be having your punishments from myself."

A gloom filled the room. We all knew that this guy wasn't bluffing, and this year was going to be one of the hardest. Though it was almost time for some days of vacation, and close to the end of the year... This time is going to take a light-year to get through.

**Vampires are Real**

Once the class ended, everyone stormed out of the room. "Don't forget to do the homework I assigned you. I expect everyone to have at least twenty pages of the essay about what we learned today." A groan came from the crowd as they dispersed into the halls.

"Finally." I said, stretching out of my seat. "Now I can sleep the rest of the day away." Yawning, I grabbed my notes, almost thirty pages which is a shocker to Gilbert and Mattie because I rarely take notes. Mattie kept looking at me through the entire class as I flipped page after page of new notes. I really don't know what it is, but this guy just makes me want to take notes. Not because I'm scared of him, which my heroic self isn't, but because it's actually interesting.

One fact after another just sounded so interesting. Its almost as if he was telling one true story after another, like he lived through all of this stuff himself. He may have been hard on us, but he's gained my respect and interest already.

"I hope you truly don't sleep all day." I looked over at Mr. Kirkland. His eyes were on me and there was something that I couldn't see in them. "At least start your essay. It's due next class, which for you is probably the day after tomorrow, and I really would like to see an essay written by you." Those green orbs pierced through my blue, and I knew that he thought that I was a slacker. Right as I was going to tell him what was on my mind, he looked at my brother. "Matthew, could you make sure that he doesn't slack off and wait until the last moment to do the essay?"

Matthew sighed, but smiled. "Sure, and believe me when I say that he'll do it. He doesn't have anything else to do with his time." I pouted as he confessed the truth. "Anyway, he looked thoroughly interested in your lecture today, so I doubt he'll waste time."

"Really?" Arthur looked at me quickly, apparently shocked about the news. "So you didn't waste time while I was speaking?" I snorted.

"You really have high doubts about me?" Mattie sighed. I glanced at him and smiled. "Mattie, go back to our room, I'll talk with you later, okay?" He nodded, happy to get out of the room. I glared back Arthur and walked towards him. "I'm not a frickin' slacker, okay? I just wrote down nearly thirty pages of notes for this lecture, and you're telling me you thought I wasn't paying attention? What the hell did I do to you to give you such a bad impression?"

He grinned as he glanced at the papers in my hand. "So you did take notes." It's almost as if he didn't hear my rant. _ This guy's starting to piss me off._ As he looked back at me, his eyes flickered from green to red. "Who says I've gotten a bad impression about you? I just don't like you." I blinked. "Ever since I smelt you when you bumped into me, I've just had this urge to kill you." He took a step closer to me. I backed up. His grin turned into this evil smile that made chills run down my spine. "Out of all the people I've met in all the years I've been here, I've never felt this urge more than I do now." He kept coming closer and I backed up against the wall closest to the door. He shut it, the light flickered, the shades on the window fell, consuming us in darkness. The only thing that I could see were his red glowing eyes coming closer to me. "I doubt people would miss you." He said, putting both his arms on either side of me, trapping me from running. "You're just an average boy that everyone thinks is 'hot'. They will miss you then move on."

My body was trembling as his face got closer to mine. "Y-you're wrong." I whispered. He chuckled. "M-Mattie would miss me, and so would my other friends, like Gilbert." He shook his head, moving down to my neck. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." He bluntly stated. "When I'm hungry, I get moody." His tongue swept up my neck, sending goosebumps down my body. "When I get moody, I threaten to kill and get mad easily." I could feel myself sweating. My palms were clammy, and I kept trying to wipe them on my pants. A kiss was planted on my throat, causing me to gasp. He chuckled. "Nervous, are we?" He grumble.

"N-n-no." I squeaked out. Another chuckle was heard. "I-I'm the h-hero, and heroes d-don't get nervous, or scared... or terrified. They don't tremble in fear..." My voice went into a soft whisper as I couldn't speak anymore. My mind was literally frying as he stayed so close to me. "C-could you...m-move?" Forcing that out of me, my skin started to pale as he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I need to quench my hunger." His lips cascaded around my neck again. "This will only hurt a bit." I was too afraid to ask what he meant, but then I felt two sharp things pierce my skin.

I moaned as the blood oozed out of the small holes he made. He stopped from cutting my skin open any further, and sucked my blood through the small holes. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, looking into my eyes that were clouded over from exhaustion. I couldn't understand why or how I was still awake, but... it felt like he wanted me to be conscious.

"Sorry love." My gaze focused on him, seeing his eyes go from a red glow to a green shine. He looked afraid, frightened of what he just did. Pacing away from me, he turned towards the door then back to his desk. My body slid down the wall, unable to move. "Bloody hell, why can't I control it?" I felt a small touch as his hand appeared on my shoulder. "Alfred?" I forced my head to turn, looking at him. "Oh good, you're still alive." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

I chuckled hollowly. "It takes more than that to kill me." My eyes started to close, succumbing to my body's desire of rejuvenation. The last thing I saw, were his eyes turning red as he lost control, attacking my neck again.

* * *

**Note:** I've had this vampire idea up for quite a while, but I didn't know who to put as the vampire. Soon enough, I gave into to Iggy, again, and this popped up. I already have the second part up, but I'm going to wait a long while before uploading it ;P Suffer!

**Ciao:** I hope you like the new story! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it would've gone over 40 pages...again ^^;

Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	2. Forgotten yet Remembered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Moaning, I turned in something soft and comfortable. A chuckle came from behind me, and I knew it was Mattie; he always had a different type of chuckle from all the others. "Someone's finally deciding to wake up, eh?" I opened my eyes, staring at him. "How was your time with Mr. Kirkland?" I sat up, a bit dizzy as my mind filled with a fog. I couldn't remember. "He brought you in, you know? He said you fell asleep while listening to him talk to you."

I hummed. "Sounds like me all right." Laughing a bit, I rubbed my neck. The left side of it felt like it was on fire. "Um... Mattie, do we have any classes today?" He shook his head. "Great, I feel like I should get some more sleep..."

"Oh no you don't." Mattie stopped me from falling back into the bed. "We may not have classes today, but you're not going to slack off. You still need to do the essay..." he kept going on the list of things I need to do. I tuned him out, getting out of my bed, and taking his laptop. "Hey!"

"You don't mind if I borrow it, do you? I don't like using anything else." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "All I need are my notes, and I'll be done in two hours or so... Shit." Mattie looked at me with annoyance on his face. "Sorry. Maple, is that better?" He chuckled. "My notes are back in the classroom."

"Ha!" I glared at him. "All the more reason for you to meet with him again, eh?" A sly smile formed on his face as he crossed his arms.

My cheeks warmed as a blush came to my face. "Stop it, Mattie. I'm the one who's supposed to tease you, not you teasing me." He chuckled. "I'm going to get Mr. Kirkland and ask if I could get my notes out of the class." I quickly changed into a different outfit and ran out of the room.

Crossing the campus, I walked to the teacher's building. As I went in, I started looking for Mr. Kirkland's room. Roaming around aimlessly, I groaned at my stupidity. "I really need to pay attention to where people go." Turning the corner and gazing at the last door I'd see before leaving the building. All of sudden, the door opened, and I jumped. "Mr. Kirkland?"

"Uh, hello Alfred..." I blinked. I really didn't want to see him for some reason, hoping I wouldn't find him, but luck wasn't on my side. Turning my head away, I felt his gaze as he stared at me. "Can I help you with something?"

I slowly nodded. "I believe I left my notes in the classroom..." I felt really uncomfortable with him and I didn't know why. This one spot on my neck started to burn like hell again, and I subconsciously rubbed it. "I need them for the essay."

"Ah, yes..." he paused before speaking again. "I actually found them and brought them with me, would you like to come in my room as I retrieve them?" I glanced at him, still messaging my neck, and shrugged. He opened his door wider for me to enter, so I did. "Please make yourself comfortable as I get them."

"Okay," I sat in one of his chairs, observing his room. It was normal, but at the same time wasn't too normal. There were a lot of things from times that I don't remember, I only remember mentions from Arthur during class, and all of the stuff looked quite cool. It's almost like this is a vintage Victorian adobe. "Really nice place." I mumbled.

"Thank you." I jumped a bit as he entered the room again. He chuckled. "Sorry, did I startle you?" I blushed, shaking my head. His smile was really handsome, and it was better when he was laughing as well. "All right, well, here's your notes." He gave me my papers, and I took them, hesitantly. "You're quite the writer from what I've read in your notes." I looked at him questioningly, and he warmly smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind, but I read it just to be sure it was notes and not nonsense." I huffed which made him chuckle again. "I apologize. I did think you were a slacker, but this proved me wrong. You summarized everything I said perfectly, so much so that I'd request you placing your notes as your essay."

"Seriously?" I was stunned at what he said. "But these are just notes. Notes can't be essay worthy..." He took a seat next to me as he shook his head. "I won't submit my notes as my essay." I said with determination rising in myself. "I'll reread them and make them into a heroically awesome essay."

He smiled more, nodding. "I'm sure you will." I smiled back at him, glancing at my papers as I rubbed my neck again. "Is there something wrong with your neck?" I looked at him quizzically. "You keep rubbing it. Is there something wrong with it?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of, it just... burns like there's this sort of poison coursing through, burning the inside of my neck." I chuckled. "I doubt that's what it is though, but it has been bothering me since I woke up."

He nodded. "May I take a look at it?" I turned to him, not sure if I should let him or not. "I promise I don't bite." He smiled, but a feeling in my stomach said that he was lying. I shrugged, and he reached out to me. I flinched when I felt his hand against my neck. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I nodded, but my body started to shake uncontrollably. _Why is it that my body is reacting this way to him? Should I be afraid of him? No, I'm a hero, and heroes aren't afraid of anything._

His hand kept going up and down my neck. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to not get turned on, but I was failing easily. He turned my head so I could face the wall, then tilted it up for me to stare at the ceiling. I felt him lean forward, and I started to worry that something bad will happen. Trying my hardest to control my trembling, I exhaled, no sooner gasping as I felt his lips kiss my neck. A tingling sensation went down my body as he did that, the burning subsided as if it wasn't there.

"There." He said, sitting straight up as he looked at me. "That should make it feel better. For a while anyway." My blushing face looked at him, nodding as he chuckled. "I told you you didn't need to worry." I nodded again.

Staring into his eyes, my face kept turning redder by the minute. His eyes were connected to mine like we were entrapped by each other. He leaned forward again, but this time aiming his lips to mine. I gasped, pushing him away as I stood. "Th-thanks for the notes." I nodded and turned. "I better get back to writing that essay." After that, I ran out of the building back to my dorm room.

**Vampires are Real**

I hurriedly got into my dorm room, slammed the door, and jumped, face first, onto my bed. "Maple!" My brother was startled by all of this noise. "Alfred?!" He came over to me, grabbing the notes from my hand so they didn't crumble anymore than they already were. "Alfred, are you okay?" He nudged my arm and I just smothered my face into my pillow. "Alfred, you're going to need air sometime soon."

I turned my head, receiving the air he said I'd need, and groaned. "I don't want to see him again!" I shouted, concealing my face once more.

"See who?" I could just see his teasing smile casting down towards me. "Oh, you mean Mr. Kirkland." Groaning into my pillow, he chuckled. "What'd he do, try to kiss you?" I fell silent, facing him to show my blushing face. His smile turned into a shocked frown. "He did?" I nodded. "Holy mother of maple." He whispered. "He made a move on you?! No way!"

I pouted. "You want to know what's creepier?" Matt looked at me, waiting for what I'd say. "My neck was bothering since I woke up, but since he... kissed... my neck, it hasn't hurt." His eyes never fell from my face. I sat up on my elbow, checking him over to see if he was petrified or something. "Mattie?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Mattie~."

"Don't bother." Flinching at the sound of a voice, my head hit the bottom of Mattie's bunk. "You really do hit your head a lot, don't you?"

A face came up next to Matt's and my eyes widened. "Gilbert?!" A cocky grin appeared on the albino's face as he nodded. "What the...?"

"I told you I'm awesome." The smile disappeared as he went serious. "Now, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," I said, uncomfortable about being cornered in my bed. "First, could you unfreeze my brother?"

"Sorry, but Birdie isn't part of this." He motioned for me to move, but I shook my head. "Damn it Alfred, come on! I need to take you to Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Why?" I asked the Prussian. I just got back from something really embarrassing, still need to do that damn essay, and my brother was going to panic once he sees me gone when I was there just a second ago. "Why does that damn French pervert want me?"

"Watch your mouth!" He hit my head like a kid that needed to be punished. "Francis wants to meet you to talk to you about Mr. Kirkland." When he mentioned that guy's name, I blushed horribly. He looked at me weirdly. "Al, are you okay? Your face just turned red. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine!" I kicked his head so he could move. "Unfreeze my brother and I'll tell him I need to go! Out! Now!" He gave me a glare, but left the room.

"He kissed your neck?" I glanced at my brother who blinked as he glanced at me. "How did you move that fast?"

"Look, Mattie, I'd love to explain some more, but I need to go somewhere." He gave me a quizzical look and I sighed. "I forgot that the frog had asked to see me sometime before. I believe it was when I was trying to find Mr. Kirkland's room." He nodded slowly, backing off so he could get to his laptop. "When I get back, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure." His full attention was now on the screen. I sighed and moved to the door. "Don't let him bite you." I paused. "I don't want you to turn into one of those perverted things he is." I chuckled, but he was serious. "Literally, don't let him bite you."

"You hang out with him too much." I stated bluntly, opening the door so I could leave. I saw him shake his head as looked at me shortly.

"He is my Papa, oui?" I fake barfed and he chuckled. "Don't hate him just because he's French." He smiled. "It's not his fault he was born that way."

"Stop it with the Lady Gaga puns and other stuff. I don't hate him he just gives me the creeps." I stepped out into the hall and turned around to shut the door. "I'll be back later, Mattie." He nodded.

Once I closed the door, I was yanked away. "Took you long enough." Gilbert grumbled as he dragged me to Francis' office. As he opened the office's door, he pushed me in. "Here he is, now give me what you promised."

"Oui, you may 'ave your cute little bird back." A little yellow bird chirped and flew over to the Prussian. He was happy and I just stared. _I didn't know that he had a pet, too._ "Now, Alfred, my little victim," a chill went down my back as he said that, "you 'ave to tell me everything that our little black sheep did to you."

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes as he shooed Gilbert out of the room. "Who's this 'black sheep' you're talking about?" He sighed. "Wait, are you talking about Mr. Kirkland?" He nodded. A blush seeped up onto my face. "Uh... he didn't do anything to me."

"By your blush, I'm guessing he did do something." My face reddened. "Tell me," he folded his hands, leaning on them as he stared at me, "did he, by any chance, bite your neck?" A memory flashed before my eyes as he said that, but I shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded. A sigh of relief came from him as he leaned back into his chair. "Thank goodness."

I looked at him, confused as to why he'd ask such a thing. The memory from last night came back, and I gasped. His eyes were back on me instantly. "Uh... Sorry, it's just I remembered..." he stood from his chair, ready to take action on anything. "I have a twenty page essay that's due tomorrow, and if I don't do it now, Mr. Kirkland will be very upset. I promised him that I'd do my best on this essay and I don't want to disappoint him." He deflated back into his chair.

"Oui," he waved his hand, "you may go and finish your 'omework." I turned to leave, but his hand stopped me as he grabbed my shoulder. He turned me around, hugged me, and sighed. "Just promise me that if he does anything weird to you, you'll come and tell me." Shocked by how he just appeared next to me, I just nodded. "Since your my little Matthieu's brother, I have to care about you too." I smiled, not feeling a bit creeped out about this at all. He actually was being sincere right now. "Now, off you go." He said, pushing me out his door. "Tell mon petite Matthieu I said bonjour." I nodded and he closed the door.

I sighed, not really getting why he asked for me about Mr. Kirkland, then just pushed me out the door with a little warning of sorts. Turning around, I headed back to the dorms only to be stopped by Arthur himself.

"Alfred!" I stopped in my tracks, afraid of what he was going to do. Slowly turning around, I forced a smile. "I'm so terribly sorry." I blinked. "I shouldn't have tried to do that to you, and I know you must think little and awful of me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I stared at him and nodded. He blushed and looked away. "Really, I'm sorry, I just... can't help it some times."

I cocked up an eyebrow, leaning forward to get a better view of his face. "Can't help what, dude?" His face went redder as he shook his head. I shrugged. "All right. It's okay, Artie." He glanced at me, a glare coming my way. "What?"

"What did you call me?" He looked a bit mad at the nickname I gave him. I tried not to chuckle at his reaction.

Shrugging, I turned around to go to the dorms. "Artie, it's a nickname that I'm giving you." He grabbed my arm to stop me again, but I yanked it out of his grip. "Don't get overly dramatic, it's just a nickname." I glanced at him to see his face holding a dark gloom. I shivered. "I won't call you that okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and do that assignment you gave to us." With that, I jetted to the dorms... again.

**Vampires are Real**

I finished the essay last night when I got back. Mattie was a bit worried since I seem to keep coming in and slamming the door, soon smothering my face in my pillow. I kept trying to tell him I was fine, just a little... exhausted from the long day. He didn't ask anything further, turning back to his laptop that was free from my grasp.

The essay I wrote turned out to be just as long as my notes. Thirty-four pages to be exact. I'm proud of myself, and I can tell that Mattie is too. He's mostly shocked, but proud all the same. At first, I wanted to see if Arthur was proud of this long essay as well, but then I remembered the stuff that happened between us... in the same room that he taught the class and in his own room.

Situated in my desk next to Gilbert, I was so far the only one in the room. I know I was early and all, but I just felt like I need to be here for some reason. Call it an instinctual impulse or whatever, but I had a feeling like I should be here.

Sighing for the thousandth time, I slouched in my chair. This empty classroom was boring! Nothing to frickin' do! I groaned. "Why do I torture myself on being early? I don't even like being early!"

"Then why are you here?" I jumped. Man, I seem to be jumping a lot, but that doesn't mean I got spooked or scared! Glancing at the door, my eyes landed on none other than the British teacher. "If you don't like coming early then don't come until you usually do." He smiled, chuckling as he went to his desk. I pouted, eying my essay that I put on his desk then glancing up at his face. He saw it, picked it up, and smiled. "I see that you wrote it." I nodded.

He sat down, flipping the first page, reading my essay with the spare time he had to use. I waited patiently, tapping my hand against my arm, putting my feet up on the desk in front of me. I heard him clear his throat. Looking down, I saw him looking at me, eying my feet, then staring into my eyes. I sighed, smirking as I put my feet back down. He chuckled, going back to reading my essay.

After a few more minutes, he took a pen, reread my essay, and marked it up. I didn't see him use it a lot, which I'm guessing is a good thing, but he did write a few things down on it. He put it down, stood up, and put it in a tray on the desk, before he walked up to me. "You should really become a writer." I snorted. "Really, you should! You're essay was astounding! You put everything I mentioned in exact order, wrote about it perfectly as if you were there yourself!" He took a seat beside me, forcing me to gaze into his eyes. It wasn't that hard since they easily entrap me... "It's amazing that someone could do that. You'd be a famous writer if you..."

"Stop talking about me being a writer, would ya?" He blinked as I sighed. "That's never going to happen, but I thank you for saying such great things about my essay." A nod and he stood up to walk back to his desk. "Geez you have some weird mood swings." He ceased walking, turning around, staring me down. I let his glare blow over my head since I had something on my mind to say. "First, you say that ever since you bumped into me, you've wanted to kill me. Then you invite me into your room, almost kissing me," he winced a bit, but kept glaring at me, "Now you're all like 'You should be a writer!' and being all sorts of nice and stuff. You really are a weird one, there Artie."

He came back up to me, about to say something that I knew would freak me out, but then Gilbert busted through the door. "Do not worry 'cause the awesome me is here!" Arthur flinched a bit, but put a smile back on his face, strolling back to his desk. "Here's the stupid essay you asked for us to do." The Brit nodded, grabbed the paper, then sat down in his chair. Gilbert gave our teacher a weird stare, then turned to me as he took his own seat. "What's up with him?" I shrugged. "Well, anyway, what'd Frenchy want from you?"

"He wanted to ask me if Mr. Kirkland did anything weird to me." Artie glanced up at us from Gilbert's paper, but I didn't pay attention to him. "I told him no, he said okay, left me off with some sort of warning, and pushed me out of his office." Gilbert nodded.

"What sort of warning?" Mr. Kirkland put down the essay, and looked at me intently. Gilbert eyed him then glanced at me, as if he sensed some sort of tension between us. "Would you mind telling me? I am the person you're talking about after all."

I shrugged, about to tell him what the warning was, but Mattie had entered the room along with some others. "There you are!" My brother stormed over to me. "Next time, don't leave me alone sleeping without at least a note telling me that you went to class. What the maple are you even doing here? You hate being early to class." He calmed down as he thought something over. "Did you hit your head again? You're suffering from something, eh?"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned. "No Mattie, nothing's wrong with me, I just wanted to be here early." Some gasps came out of him and his friends, even Gilbert gasped. "What? I know I'm known for being a frickin' slacker who sleeps in to the last minute on some occasions, but for some reason, I'm into this class. It's interesting."

"That's not what you said when Mr. Withers was here." I glared at Gilbert and he put his hands up. "Just stating the truth my awesome friend."

"Are you trying to say that I'm changing just because we got a new teacher, who's actually interesting, can make a great lecture that's not as boring, is..." I caught myself from saying 'hot', blushing like the idiot I am though. "I'm telling you that I'm not, though! I didn't change just because of Artie!"

"Artie?" They all looked at me, and then at Mr. Kirkland, who was back to reading the new essays that were on the table. Mattie looked back at me, leaned against my ear, and whispered. "You do have a thing for him, don't you?!" Though he tried to whisper, it turned into a small shout that his friends could hear.

"Mattie! Shut up!" I was blushing horribly, I could tell. "No I don't, so go and leave me alone and do whatever you do with your friends!" He giggled, so did his friends. "Just go! And no!" I stopped Mattie from saying something that I _knew_ he was going to say. "Don't you dare, mention that! That is between us. What is said in our room, stays in our room, got it?" He chuckled, nodding as he went to the one corner of the class with his friends.

"What's up with that?" Gilbert's idiotic grin was noticeable. "Something between you brothers I need to know?" I glared at him again. "Hey, don't go hatin' the awesome me. I'm just a curious soul, okay?"

"Groan!" My head fell backward, hitting the edge of my seat. "You know, I think Mattie is right..." Gil leaned over to stare into my eyes as he listened. "I do hit my head quite a lot." He blinked, then started laughing his head off.

"That's the smartest thing, and truest thing I've ever heard you say!" He held his stomach as he lost his balance, falling into his chair. "Gott, this is so killing me!" Sitting straight, my gaze turned cold towards him. "Sorry mein freund." He calmed down a bit.

I sighed, smirking. "S'alright." I punched his shoulder, him giving a fake whimper for no real pain. "Hey," he hummed, "you, me, chat, later?"

He was confused, but then I flicked my fingers like I was doing magic, then froze. He sighed, poking my forehead. "Sure, just don't do that again. It makes you look like an idiot."

"Fine with me." I chuckled.

"All right," Arthur stood from his seat, gaining all of our attention, "since we're all here now, I'd like to start class quick so we can have a few minutes to do whatever you want." The others cheered. "I'm feeling nice today, but it's only today. You're lucky I'm even in a good mood." He smirked, turning around, eying me before he picked up the chalk. "Today, I'd like to tell you some stories about the Renaissance period."

Class took off once he said that. Every once in a while, he'd have to hit the board with his ruler, or scrape the board with his finger nails, _making my ears bleed man. _It soon ended as it started. The time just flew by like that. I was grateful, but there was a part of me that wanted more. I didn't want class to end. I liked hearing his speeches, more like stories; they reminded me of hilarious sit coms. Yes, sit-coms. The period he was talking about had so many great tales to know, and he shared with us stories that his ancestors passed down the line.

"Class, there is no homework for now, but I want you to remember everything you heard today. Story for story, all right? Dismissed." Everyone got up and instantly left. I stood to leave as well, but he stopped me. "Could I speak with you?"

I smiled, sadly. "Sorry, but I need to go. Plans, y'know?"

He scoffed. "If plans like 'hanging out with your friends' is important right now, then go." He stood there staring at me. "Go on, shoo!" I didn't move. I sort of wanted to, but at the same time...I just wanted to stay. _Am I hypnotized by him to the point of being paralyzed? _He smirked. "You say you need to go, yet you're not leaving."

I sighed. "Are you going to take forever, or is this going to be quick?" His smirked turned into a devilish grin. For some reason, my mind was telling me to run. "I do need to go A.S.A.P., so this better be quick."

A chuckle came from his throat, mood changing from what I saw yesterday to the day I first had class with him. The memory of being with him in the class before came back, and I started to panic. _That can't be right. He's not some fairytale creature. He can't be._ "Would you mind telling me what warning the frog gave you?" I blinked as he came closer to me.

I was still frozen to my spot, unable to move. My body wasn't reacting all that well to being still. "All he said was that if you did something weird to me to tell him." Another chuckle.

"Oh~." The room suddenly became dark as the door magically slammed behind me. "Do you mean something like this?" He suddenly appeared right in front of me, pushing me up against the wall. I was pinned, freaking out as the situation was starting to process through my mind. "Well, love, you won't be able to remember what happens once you wake up again."

His eyes turned red as he bit down on my neck. His fangs were brutally sharp, causing pain. I was about to scream, but then this feeling of pleasure overcame my agony. I stared up at the ceiling, vision blurring as I grew weaker. "Not...again." I mumbled.

He suddenly stopped, hearing my words. "'Again'? Does that mean you...?" Arthur's eyes widened as he realized I remembered what happened the last time, but before he could do anything about it, I passed out.

* * *

**Note: **This probably isn't as good as the first chapter, but here's the second part. I know the ending is similar to the other one, a bit different, but I just had to end it here. At least there some time between the two of them, some fluff, smexy stuff or whatever it is. I honestly had a hard time putting this whole thing together, but this came out and all. Another thing, I had hinted into another creature being in this college, I wonder if anyone can guess who and what he is . . Thought I don't know what to call Gilbert... Time Freezer? Idk, i'll come up with something soon.

A warning, it's not beta-ed or revised yet, so there might be a lot of mistakes.

**Ciao:** I hope you like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	3. Other Mes?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

I really couldn't believe that I had passed out again. For a hero, I sure have a short span of staying awake when bit by a vampire. I'm not even sure if he's really a vampire. His fangs aren't present, but his eyes always go red. It's like he has two different personalities; one who is a caring Brit, the other a blood thirsty pirate. He does remind me of a pirate with that attitude. I wonder if he had family members that were once pirates.

Now I must ask myself: Why am I pretending to still be unconscious? I woke up minutes ago, but never moved a muscle. I must be a great actor for Arthur to be convinced that I'm still out. Honestly, the guy's been worried sick over me. It's a bit funny to me, but also weird. I've only known him for three days, almost four now, and he's acting all 'brotherly' with me. Not that I could see him as a brother.

Actually, when I first woke up I heard him speaking with someone. He still is, but it's all one-sided. He's talking on the phone to someone. Who? I don't know. All I'm getting is that he's a frog and has a beard. 'Shit beard'. What a funny name to give to someone.

It started with Arthur pacing the floor. "Pick up you stupid frog!" He shouted, not even worrying about me waking up. "Damn it, mutt. I need to speak with you!" He paused for a bit before he shouted again. "About time, shit beard!"

Another voice was on the other side. It was a bit deep, I felt I should know the voice, but no bell was ringing in my mind. Arthur growled and a shout was heard on the other end. "Don't you yell at me! You never told me about Alfred!" My ear twitched when he said my name. "Why would you neglect to tell me about him?"

A lapse of explanation was going on, I guessed, and I laid there on something soft. Wait. What was I on? I'm guessing that I'm not back at my dorm, but where else could I be? That's when I figured out that he brought me to his room. _I hope to God I'm on his couch._

"You ass!" Something crashed as he raised his voice. "Damn it." His feet went over and I imagined him kneeling to pick up some glass pieces. "There goes that perfect tea set..." He shuffled the pieces together. "I'm fine, frog, no need to worry over me. Anyway, you still need to explain to me why he looks exactly like _him_. I will not tolerate excuses."

This is where I started to squirm. The Brit sounded so pissed that it wasn't funny. Who was it that he was talking about anyway? "Since I first came to this school, he's plagued my mind." He coughed. "Alfred! Alfred's been plaguing my mind, shit beard!" My eyes popped open. "I even went to talk to you about him, but you shooed me away to do other things. You've ignored my every request to tell me how it's possible that this boy looks like _him._"

I sat up from the couch and stared at Arthur's back as he talked to the other man. He was hunched over the counter in his little kitchen, clinging to it. "Francis! You bloody frog, stop avoiding this subject!" Blinking, my mouth fell as the headmaster's name was said. "I've known you ever since the nineteenth century. Who says mutts like you can't live forever?" _No way. I can't be hearing this right. The eighteen hundreds?_ "Yes, I know that. I'm not some bleeding idiot. Werewolves do grow old but differently. You, though, are a rare breed of mutt."

I moved on the couch, positioning myself to where it was comfortable for me, and it creaked. His head turned to the sound, seeing me. "Shit." He turned back around to drill holes into the wall with his eyes. The amount of pissed off anger he was giving off could do just that. "I'll get back to this later, Francis. He just woke up."

He clicked the phone off, slamming it into it's cradle. I jumped. I may be used to his mood swings, but not this anger. He peered over his shoulder, looking at me. "How much of it did you hear?"

I sat there, wondering if I should lie, but he'd catch it instantly, I know he would. I glanced at the wall to my right, holding my one arm. "Since the beginning of the conversation." He groaned, a sound that turned into a growl. I seriously was freaking out right now, but held my ground. "What the hell were you talking about?" He fully turned to me as I gazed at him. "How is Francis a werewolf? Who were you referring as to '_him_'? Just what are you?"

He sighed. "I thought you had already figured out what I was." He shook his head, coming over to me. "I'm a bloody vampire, okay?" His eyes were back to his original green, but held a hint of red. "And that frog had been a werewolf by family lineage. He was born into it, but turned out to be a different wolf entirely." He sat in the chair across from me, locking eye contact as he spoke. "He's one of those rare, immortal mutts."

"Okay..." I say after a few seconds of silence. "but who were you referring to as '_him_'? And just how old are you? Nineteenth century? Really?"

Another sigh came form him as he slouched into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's rude to ask how old someone is, idiot." I shrugged, not really caring. "As for _him_, he's someone who I hope you don't meet as time goes on. He'd take pleasure in finding his doppelganger, like all the other times..." He fell silent.

"Do I really look like this guy?" He glanced up at me. "I'm just wondering 'cause you said that I looked like him." He was hesitant before he nodded. "And what do you mean by 'all the other times'?"

He groaned. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he held his hand up with a glare. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know." I smirked a bit. After a few more minutes, he sighed. "Yeah, you do look like him, but he's awfully different."

All of a sudden, he paled, eyes widening as if he saw something horrible. I looked at either side of me, trying to figure out what he was reacting over, but found nothing. Standing up as I glanced at him, I went over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, you all right?" I noticed that his body was shaking, and he didn't answer. "Mr. Kirkland?" I shook him a bit. Nothing. "Arthur~." I waved a hand in front of his face. "Dude, Artie. Are you, like, in there?" I knocked on his head.

He then slapped my hands. "Bloody hell?" He glared at me. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you do that?" He kept scowling at me, waiting for an answer.

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. "Well sor-ry. You suddenly paled, spaced out, and I got worried." I huffed, crossing my arms. "Yell at me just because I ask if you're all right."

His face changed as he cooled down. "Ah, sorry chap..." He looked down, then at his hands. "Something just...went through my mind. Something horrible." As he said 'horrible', he clenched his pants, holding them as his eyes were squeezed closed. "Something horrible indeed."

He was shaking again, but I knew better than to do something. I really felt bad right now, but I had to leave soon. Looking out his window, I saw that it was dark out. _Yup, I need to go before Mattie worries over me._ Glancing back at him, I place a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Look, I need to go." He questioned me with his eyes. I chuckled. "It's pretty dark out, and I've been gone for longer than I should've been."

"Ah, yes." He stood, ushering me to the door. "Sorry to have...made your night horrible." He smiled a bit. "I hope you have a better rest of the night. Also, don't stay out there too long; you never know what monsters could be out there."

I chuckled. "You didn't make my night horrible, you made it...interesting in a different way." Grabbing my stuff that was on his one stand, I stood in his door way, smiling back at him. "I'm not afraid of monsters, so I'll be fine. No need to worry, 'k?"

I winked as he sighed. "Whatever." He waved his hand at me. I was about to leave, but he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, wondering just what he would want now. "You'll keep everything you learned tonight secret, right?"

I chuckled, but his face held seriousness. I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I will." He gave me a look and I held up my hands. "Honest, man. My lips are sealed." I did the zip motion and that cracked a smiled on his face.

"All right. You better not tell anyone about all this. Don't want word to get out, then lose my job because of it." I shook my head. "Good night Alfred."

"Night, Artie." I ran down the hall before he could pumble me, but I could hear his shout, 'Stop calling me that bloody name!', as I came to the stairs. I chuckled again, to myself this time, and thought of just how cute he could be. In a handsome way of course.

Blushing from the thought, I shook my head and made my way over to the dorm rooms where my brother waits for me.

**Vampires are Real**

"Alfred F. Jones!" I winced as Mattie shouted my full name, completely mad. "Where the maple were you?! Son putain de retard! Juste là où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? J'ai été en attente pour vous, et ici vous arrivez à ..." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall to check the time. " un dans la matinée putain!"

I was taken aback by his fowl language in French. _And he's supposed to be the shy one? He definitely isn't shy when he speaks French. When he's mad, that is. _"Easy there, bro. At least I'm not hurt, right?" He was still fuming even as I tried to calm him down. "Hey, I've just been studying with Arthur, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

He snorted. "Studying? Since when did you do that?" I pouted. "And with Arthur?" He raised a brow. "Were you two really just 'studying'?" A smirk appeared on his face as he thought other things, and I blushed.

"Nothing happened between us, bro. I studied a bit, but fell asleep for a few hours." His eyebrow rose again and my cheeks became darker. "I was taking a nap on his couch! Stop thinking those dirty things, would ya?"

"What things?" His smirk was fully shown now. "What on earth could you be talking about? I haven't said anything about you two doing anything." He chuckled.

"But you're thinking it! I know you are!"

"You don't know that." He put his hands behind his back. "Unless you're a mind reader, you won't know for sure." Turning around, he faced away from me, but wouldn't let up on teasing me. "And since I didn't say anything, that means you were the one to think those dirty things. Not me."

"Mattie!" He laughed, retreating to his bunk before I could grab him. I groaned. "Literally, since when has it been the little brother teasing the big brother?"

"Since you started to crush on Mr. Kirkland?" He suggested, coming nowhere near the edge of his bunk. "No, maybe when I found out that you were gay? Yeah, I believe it was then." He chuckled as I groaned again. "Since when did the big brother become such a softy that he lets himself be teased so easily?"

"Wha- I'm not soft!" He just laughed as he turned to his polar bear. "You used to be so much different in high school. You were quiet most of the time, still the smart one, picked on..."

"I was only picked on because everyone mistook me as you." He scooted over to the edge to show what his face looked like. He really hated it when I mentioned the past, including things in high school. "I was also invisible to the whole school. No one noticed me. Did you forget that, or did you want me to say it?"

"Mattie," he rolled back to the other side. "Mattie~. I didn't mean it like that." I stepped on my bunk to get a look at him. "I'm just saying you've changed a lot since then. You've come out of your shell, and it's all because of the friends you made."

"Yeah. Right." He mumbled. Obviously, I wasn't going to be able to comfort him. I sighed, grabbing his side as I dragged him down into my bunk. He squeaked, squirming in my hold. "Let me go Alfred! Leave me alone!"

"No." I said, laying down beside him as I hugged him from behind. He was facing the wall and my back was towards the side where our entire room was. He was livid, but I could care less. "I'm not going to allow you to wallow in your depressive mood, nor am I going to leave you alone." I squeezed him, not too hard, as I nuzzled his neck. "It was being alone that you almost took you life away from me."

He didn't say anything. He stopped struggling in my hold, and just sighed. "I'm glad that you weren't successful in your attempt; I wouldn't have been able to live on without you. We're twins. We're brothers. We need to stick together, have each others back. Our job is to be there for each other, embarrass one another, and help out."

"I get it." He sighed. We stayed silent for a few minutes, and I knew they were minutes of just us being there. "Thanks Al. I really needed that." His hands held mine as he peered over his shoulder to see my face. "You're the best brother I've had, even if you can be an idiot and not sense the mood."

We chuckled. "Gee, thanks." He turned back to stare at the wall. "You're welcome." I closed my eyes. "Besides, that's what siblings are for, right?" He hummed. I opened my eyes, checking to see if he was awake. He was passed out. I smiled, kissing the back of his head. "Night Mattie. Love ya, bro." He mumbled something in his sleep and I guessed it was a reply back. 'Love ya, too, idiot.' I chuckled, falling into a long sleep.

**Vampires are Real**

I've never really had dreams when I was asleep. Not even as a kid. Most of my dreams were nightmares, never the peaceful dreams I long to have. I used to hate sleeping when I was a child, but over the years, I've gotten used to them. I never whine, cry, or scream unless it's a nightmare that really freaks me out.

This one was different. It was like a distant memory, but I don't remember ever wearing deer skin clothes. My skin was also very dark; a really light brownish tan. My hair was even a bit darker. My eyes were vibrant as ever, though. It was like I was an Indian, or a Native American.

What got me was my look alike who stood in the door way of the hut I was in. He wore a tux of sorts, his dark red hair and crimson eyes standing out against the black. He had some cocky smile on his face as his eyes filled with lust; a lust for blood. He chuckled, looking at my Native American body.

_"I didn't realize that that belief was true." _He came over to me, myself fidgeting. I never saw anyone like him before, and was confused. _"There is such things as a doppelganger of yourself."_ He knelt down in front of me, taking my chin in his hand. _"But why are you a native? That's not entertaining at all."_ He frowned, but smirked a second later. _"Ah well,"_ he stood before me, _"I'll just __have fun with you, and if I find any other doppelgangers, I'll have my fun with them as well."_ He laughed, swiping his hand down towards my head. With that single motion, my head was ripped off.

**Vampires are Real**

I jumped out of the bunk, banging my head against the floor. My fingers clung onto my hair, making sure my head was still attached to my body as they grasped my neck. I was breathing heavily, still gripped by the nightmare that felt so real. When I was certain my head was still on my body, I clutched my chest, feeling my heart race.

My eyes were open, shaking in fear as the scenes replayed in my mind. I've never had a dream like that in my life; not even the ones that felt real were as scary as this one. It just... This one has gripped me badly, and the face of that man... His was an unforgettable face. So much like mine, but different. He, I could tell, was something of pure evil. _Could he...be the one that Arthur was talking about?_

"Alfred?" Matthews voice cut through all of my thoughts. "Are you okay? Why are you on the floor?" I looked up at him. His eyes widened. "Oh my god! Alfred, you're eyes are bloodshot!" He stepped out of my bunk and knelt next to me. "Why are you crying? What's making you shake like a leaf?" I was shaking? Pulling my hands away form my chest, I see that I really was shaking. "Alfred, what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes, clinging to his chest. "It was horrible." I say. "So horrible..." I nuzzled against the security of my little brother and stayed like that for a bit. He was still freaked about what was going on, but he patted my back, rubbing it as he soothed me. "I... I..."

"Shhhh. You don't need to speak right now, just calm down a bit more." He kept comforting me as my trembling body started to still. It took a few minutes to fully get me under control, and once I was, Mattie sighed. "Would you like to share what made you crumble into this, or do you just want to rest some more?"

"No," I shake my head, "I don't want to fall asleep again." I sat up and crossed my legs. Rubbing my eyes, I cover up all of my fright with a smile. "Sorry, Matt, I'm fine now. No need to worry." He gave me a look, but before he could say anything, I stood. "I'm going to go out." I changed my clothes, and right before I closed the door, I looked back at him. "Thanks."

I closed the door and started walking down the hall. Exiting the building, I walked through the small park on the campus. My mind was still wrapped around my look alike, and how he took off my head with one hit. Subconsciously, I touched my neck, gulping at the thought of that actually happening to me. I had a feeling it did, but not to me; it happened to another me.

I shook my head, trying to clear everything about my fears coming out. There was something that I knew for sure, and that was that what Arthur said yesterday and what that guy said were similar. There was no doubt that the guy in my nightmare/memory is the guy that Arthur was talking about. He looks like me, and he's claimed the task of killing all the others that look like me. That means that if he meets me, he'll kill me.

Halting, I stare at the ground. _He'll kill me._ _He will, and without a second thought. He won't hesitate, maybe just to talk, but not to kill._ A chill ran down my spine. _I don't want to die just yet. I'm only nineteen, and..._ I gazed up, staring at the teacher's building in front of me. _Nineteen. That number has come up more than once now._ Determined to get answers, I storm up to Arthur's room.

I stood in front of his door, unsure if I should bother him this early or just leave him alone. Shaking my head, I knock on his door. He didn't answer instantly, so I kept knocking until he did. "Bloody hell, I said 'All right'!" He scowled at me, but then looked confused. "Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He nodded, opening the door wider, but I shook my head. "With the headmaster." He looked at me questioningly, and I turned. "I'll explain once we're with Francis." I started to walk away, and I soon heard his door close as he followed me.

"What the hell is all of this about, Alfred?" I didn't answer. He groaned. "I know you said you'll explain, but I want to know why you'd want to talk to the frog _and_ myself." I sighed. "Alfred, is it about...?" He didn't finish the question, but I knew what he was asking. I didn't answer again, and he grew irritated. "Alfred!"

"We're almost to his room, so you can just wait, okay?" I said this a bit too aggressively, but he shut up. We soon got to Francis' door and I didn't even bother knocking. Bursting through the door, like a boss, I startled the still sleeping Frenchman. "Francis, you've got a lot of talking and explaining to do."

He sat up in his bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned, and looked at us. "Oui, but w'y is 'e 'ere?" He pointed to Arthur.

I knew that Arthur was asking the same question, so I told them. "What I want to talk about includes the both of you, and I want some answers about what I just saw."

"What you just saw?" I turned to Arthur as he became even more confused. "What on earth do you mean, Alfred?"

My eyebrow twitched as I grew annoyed, but I just sighed. "I want the both of you to tell me each of your stories." Francis finally got out of his bed to face me as he stood beside Arthur. He gave me a look. "I want to know everything about how you're a vampire," I pointed to Arthur as Francis gasped. He didn't realize that I knew, and he was definitely going to talk now, "and how you're a werewolf."

Arthur sighed, and crossed his arms. "I already told you how he's a werewolf, git. There's no need for him to repeat what's already been said."

"Oui, but I'd like to know 'ow you've gained such knowledge." He glared at the Brit beside him and Arthur just shrugged. "You did bite 'im, didn't you?" Arthur looked away, not saying a thing. "Art'ur, you know I specifically told you not to."

"It's hard when he has that face!" He shouted at the other. "How the hell am I supposed to restraint myself when he has the same face as _him_?" Francis shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Francis! Answer me!"

"Yes, answer him." They looked at me. I was growing impatient, and they could tell. "I want to know every single detail about my look alike, and I want to know what part he plays in your lives." Arthur blushed as he looked away. Francis scowled, staring at his bed. "I already know that he plays death in my life," they glanced at me again, "but I want to know more about him; more about you two."

"Why?" Arthur stood there, arms still crossed, but only to try and shield himself from this subject. "Why do you want to know so badly? I only shared this with you yesterday. Why has it become so important?"

"Because you owe me an explanation," I stated. That was true, especially since Arthur's the one who's sucking my blood lately, "and because I just had a dream that he appeared in." Their faces stared at mine as I said that. I then knew that I got them where I wanted them, and they were going to start talking, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry this is short, but I'm just glad I've updated! Man, I thought I'd never get another chapter in! I literally had a whole different idea to go with this story, but I could just add it together with the ideas i've got now. Honestly, I'm liking the change already. Oh yeah, I don't remember giving him a specific age before, so i just put 19. I don't believe I said he was 20 or something, and he is starting college and all, so 19 it is.

Another thing, we now know that Francis is a werewolf, a different breed that's immortal, and Arthur knows hims. Since the 1800s. Wow they're old :) Also, as you can tell, there will be other Alfred's mentioned in this story. The 'look alike' who is killing all of them is going to be a main part of this story. I wonder if anyone can guess who it is and what monster he is, though it's a bit obvious, or so I think.

**Translations: Son putain de retard! Juste là où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? J'ai été en attente pour vous, et ici vous arrivez à ... un dans la matinée putain! - **It's fucking late! Just where the hell have you been all this time?! I've been waiting for you, and here you are coming in at... one in the frickin' morning! (All most forgot ^^;)**  
**

**Ciao: **I hope you like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	4. Him

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

This chapter goes from Alfred's POV to the story that is first told by Arthur and Francis. I hope it doesn't confuse you.

* * *

My eyes pierced into the two that stood in front of me. I've been patient enough to let them think about what I said, having this guy who looks exactly like me appear in my recent dream, and they would have to tell me about this guy. I want to know who the hell he is, how they know him, what will happen to me if I meet him, all the important stuff I should know.

Mr. Kirkland sighed as he glared at the headmaster. "Frog, I blame you for this." Mr. Bonnefoy gave him a face that held annoyed anger like he would retort, but all he did was sigh. Arthur's scowl soon landed on me, but it didn't frighten me one bit. "You're bloody insane to want to know more about _him._" He looked away. "He nothing but a bloody nuisance, someone I hate to the core of my heart.

"Ohon, but zhat is not what you zought ze first time you met him." Francis snickered when the Englishman's face turned red. "You were infatuated with ze mad man. Wouldn't come away from 'is side for one moment.

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, glowering at the Frenchman. "You don't understand a thing when it comes to _him _and myself." His eyes fell to the floor. "Nothing is understandable when _he _is part of it."

"Well then, why don't you start off ze story?" Francis smirked as he took a seat on his bed. "I would like to 'ear zis story for my own knowledge. You never 'ad told me ze beginning, and you refuse to share anything else with moi."

"There are bloody reasons why I don't share anything with the likes of you, shit beard." Francis shrugged, waiting for him to start. Arthur sighed. "You might want to take a seat as well, Alfred." I nodded, taking a seat in a chair beside Mr. Bonnefoy's bed.

Mr. Kirkland first stared at us, eyes wandering as if he was thinking whether he should share what he knew with us or not. He inhaled, then exhaled with annoyance. Pulling up a chair for himself, he sat down and stared us in the eyes. "_His_ story begins from the very beginning of man kind."

**Vampires are Real**

You would think that _he _was made like everyone else, birth from a woman's womb, but he wasn't. He was one of the first created on this Earth. Yes, Alfred, like Adam and Eve. _He _was the first male created by God. Adam.

He was just as normal as the humans that filled the Earth now, but during one time of his life, something happened to him. He had come across a certain fruit. It looked delicious to him, so he picked it from the tree it hung from and took a bite. What he didn't know was that this fruit was nothing God had created for them; it was a Devil fruit.

Cruenta Pyrum. That was the name of the fruit. The 'Bloody Pear'. This fruit appeared as a red pear, hence its name, and the juices inside of it tasted like blood.

When he had bit into it, he couldn't stop eating it. The first fruit had been eaten, then a second, a third, a fourth. He couldn't stop himself from devouring the fruit. Its juices were addicting. Once he had eaten the last fruit, he had to find more. The taste of blood was delicious to his mind, and the closest thing that had blood inside it were humans.

Adam searched for Eve. He couldn't find her though, so he searched for anything the had blood coursing through its veins. By the time of the creation of more people, he had sucked most of the animals dry of their blood.

Eve was horrified with what her love was doing. She hid from him with the help of God's signs. She knew what he was doing, but was too afraid to confront him on his wrongs. She may have fallen into Satan's trap once, and she didn't want to fallen into another. She stayed away from him for as long as she could.

Years has soon passed with the two hiding and living. Eve had reached the age of eighty when she couldn't go any further. When she turned that age, she had lived her last day. She had seen Adam for the last time and first time in a long while. He hadn't changed over the years; he still looked like his twenty-six year-old self.

He had smiled at her and held a hand towards her. "Join me." Her eyes landed on his canines. His teeth were sharpened to a point, and she knew that they could pierce any type of skin easily. "Eve, join me." She shook her head, he frowned. "Very well, but I didn't want to do this."

He scooped her up with force, not caring that she was in a fragile body, and angled his mouth atop her neck. He bit down on her smooth, wrinkled skin and sucked the blood from her. When her body went limp and was vacant of blood, he threw her body to the ground.

His smile had appeared again. "You were my first." He chortled. "My first love, and my first human." Glancing at her old body for the last time, he turned his back on her and left for a more interesting place.

The years had passed slowly for him as he searched the land he dwelt on. He had found some entertainment while he traveled, but he never trusted anyone. He was the only one of his kind, a vampire. He only started calling his race that name because of stories he heard from the natives of the land.

The time of the seventeenth had soon come to him. The years of the first settlers in America when it was just a colony. He had come up into Massachusetts, Salem I believe, and found the English settlers interesting. Well, one of the Englishmen had caught his eyes, though he never wanted to catch them.

He kept watch over the man, watching his everyday schedule. The man he followed wasn't that dense; he felt like he was being watched, and it bothered him. It only a month when he finally couldn't take the attention of someone he didn't know. He was going to find the person and ask them why they felt like following and watching him. Adam had made it easy for the man to find him.

The vampire had smirked when he saw the face of the man turn to shock. The Englishman had seen his face one too many times before, and when he has spotted the face, he'd stare at it for as long as he could. Yes, the idiot had feelings for the man, but he didn't understand anything then.

Adam had tipped the hat he wore. "Good morning." His deep baritone yet tenor voice entranced the shorter man. His cheeks filled with a pink color. Adam just chuckled. "My name is Adam Burnham."

The other fumbled on his words as he bowed his head as a hello. His eyes were shaking with excitement as he nervously stated his own name. "A-Arthur Kirkland."

**Vampires are Real**

I was surprised that Mr. Kirkland had shared this much with me. I mean 'us'. I couldn't really believe that he was once in love with this evil dude Adam. It's also weird...or is it interesting? Adam was the first created by God, and the first vampire created by Satan.

"Dude, you were in love with him?" Arthur sighed as he massaged his temples as I asked him this question. I can't help it. If I have a question, I'm going to ask it. Even if I have to stop a story from continuing.

"Please, leave your questions for the end." He grumbled. "I should have said that in the beginning." Francis chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Arthur glared.

"You are so cute, mon cher." Mr. Kirkland scoffed. "You fell in love with ze man at first sight. 'Ow lovely."

"Shut your trap, frog." His face became red, from a blush or anger, I didn't know, but it could be both. "Would you like for me to continue on, or are you two going to keep asking questions?" We stayed silent, a grin plastered on Francis' face while I stared at Arthur with interest. "Very good. Now, where was I?"

**Vampires are Real**

Adam and I had soon met up many times with each other. Of course, I only thought that he was in his late twenties, which he physically was, but mentally was over a thousand years old. I was only eighteen when I met him.

Our meetings would soon turn into regretful scenes in my life I want to take back. He was my first for everything, and that fact kills me now.

He was astounded with me. He had promised never to trust anyone so easily, but then he finds me and falls in love, or so I thought. He then thought about his choice of not trusting people and saw how foolish it was. It is smart to not trust most people, but he knew that he would have to trust at least a few humans. He didn't want to be the only one of his race, so he decided that certain people that he meets in life and personally likes he would turn them into his kind.

I had turned twenty-three when he had come up to me one day. The look on his face made me aware that he need to speak with me, and what he was going to say was very important. I went with him. He told me his story, his true self, and what he was planning to do. Being the ever so love-struck dumb idiot I was, I agreed to help him. I also agreed to have him turn me.

His bite was gentle at first, but it still hurt like bloody hell. I ignored the pain and focused on him. The blood in my body was being drained at a slow speed, so slow I could feel it seep out of me. He stopped sucking in time and bit his wrist. Placing his own blood in my mouth, he forced me to drink it. He would force me to drink his blood every night after that even after I had finally turned.

It had only taken a week for me to turn into a vampire like him, and everything had changed for me then. My friends I had were nothing to me; they were only sacks of flesh that held my source of living. The family I had had turned their back on me when I told them about my love interest in a man. I had basically given up everything I once saw as important in my life for a man, for Adam, for my love. How disgusted I am now about that.

Months after my turning, the Native Americans had attacked the village we lived in. Adam had a glint in his eye as he battled against the humans. He ended up in their camp only to discover something precious, something that he would live to kill every time he saw it.

He had come across a doppelganger of himself. The differences between the two were numerous, but what he focused on was the appearance. The native had black hair with brown eyes when he had both red hair and eyes. His skin was lighter compared to the native, and he wasn't afraid of the other. His doppelganger was only a young man, but it didn't matter to him; he killed him with one swipe to the neck, decapitating him.

When he came back to me, he told me what he found. He also announced his idea. "If I ever see another doppelganger of myself, I will kill it. Of course, I'll torture it more than the previous one, but I'll kill it once I'm done with its entertaining performances." The grin on his face chilled me to the bone.

**Vampires are Real**

Arthur visibly shuddered in the chair as he remembered everything he said. "That man's a fowl being." He frowned with a scowl. "His plan had commenced when we traveled around the world. My love for him was strong, but faded over two centuries. The nineteenth century was when we were in France. So far we had been to all the countries in Asia, and he had killed around six doppelgangers over the time span.

"He was giddy with excitement when we arrived in Paris. He knew that there was another replica of himself in the city. He had gained the sense to pick up the presence of his doppelgangers over the years. He planned to torture the newest one with bondage this time. Pleasurable torture." Arthur shivered again.

"We were only there for a week when Adam found out that there was another species of creatures. He had an interest for them, but only because he found out that his doppelganger was one of the breed."

"I didn't know zat zere was a werewolf version of him." Francis quirked an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. "Was 'e of any relation to moi? Would you know?"

Mr. Kirkland sighed angrily. "Yes, Francis, he was." The Frenchman's arms tightened as Arthur looked at him. "He was your bloody cousin. Your Aunt Frina's boy. He was the same age as you when Adam found him. Actually, you were with your cousin when we first met you."

Francis hummed, arms coming back to his side. "Poor Anton. I... I didn't realize..." He chuckled hollowly. "No wonder I never saw 'im again after you two left."

Arthur looked at his old acquaintance with pity. "I am truthfully sorry old chap. I had no say over Adam's decisions, and I started to hate them. I hated his crimes. I despised his torture against his doppelgangers. They were him, and it hurt me to see them die by his hands." He paused, glancing away. "Anton had the worst type of torture I can imagine.

"He was the only werewolf doppelganger Adam found, so he took his sweet time. He would force the mutt to turn into his true form, and Adam would whip him, tie him up. He treated him like a dog instead of a species that could kill our kind."

"Wait, so the stories of werewolves being able to kill vampires is true?" I couldn't hold my tongue, I had to ask.

The two looked at me, sighed, and nodded. "Alas, mon ami, it is true. I could kill ze Brit in front of us with just a bite." He turned his head and chomped his teeth towards Arthur. The Englishman rolled his eyes as the other chuckled. "But I 'ave become fond of 'im to ze point it would 'urt to kill 'im."

"Stop making things up." Arthur glared at the wall to his right as he crossed his arms. "You would kill me without hesitation. You almost have before. What would stop you now?"

"Ze fact zat I fell in love with you." Arthur's face turned red. Francis smiled. "Oui, I was in love with zis stubborn vampire, but it wasn't meant to be." The Frenchman's eyes filled with sadness as he leaned forward. "We are able to tell who our mates are by instinct, and Arzur was not my mate. I fell in love with 'im, nonetheless, knowing zat fact."

Mr. Kirkland sighed. "Vampires are able to tell who their soul-mate is as well." His cheeks tinged with more pink as he said that. "Adam wasn't mine, he never was, but that didn't stop me from loving him, then falling out of love for him. I had already started to distant myself when he found Anton with Francis."

"Zat was a day, wasn't it?" Francis smirked. "You were almost run over by Anton and I when we were racing." He chuckled. "Actually, I did run into you. We both fell to the ground. Anton had laughed at my clumsiness, but soon glanced at Adam. The man was giving my cousin the most...frightening smile. I knew that nothing good was going to happen after meeting you two."

"And yet, you turned into your family lineage at a late time. The late bloomer that would stay immortal until he's killed by his own mate." Arthur scoffed. "How you immortal werewolves live, I will never understand."

"I could ask ze same for you, mon ami." Francis glowered. "You are just as lonely as I am, and you will suffer ze same circumstances as I do. Not finding your love and having to deal with a life without a mate."

"I've already found my soul-mate, unlike you." Arthur hissed. Francis' eyes widened with interest. The Brit bit his tongue. "You're such a bloody nuisance, shit beard." He turned away with a light hue of pink on his cheeks.

Mr. Bonnefoy stared at the other, smiling after a few minutes. "Oui. I understand." He looked at me. "My part of ze story started like I said, I ran into Arzur zus running into Adam. I 'ad not understood why my cousin was glaring at ze Brit's companion, 'e 'ad already turned when I 'ad to wait. Anton knew zat Adam was a vampire, and 'e tried to committee deeds I never zought 'e would do; 'e tried to kill ze man.

"Of course, I still didn't understand anyzing. When I finally turned zough, it became clearer. I 'ad tracked down ze two after Anton 'ad disappeared. I was furious with rage, and I found Arzur first. I 'ad pounced on 'im from behind and was about to bite 'im, but stopped myself."

**Vampires are Real**

Arthur had glared at me as he stared into my eyes. "Get of you bloody twit!" He squirmed under my weight. I soon backed off and stood up. He picked himself up from the ground and dusted his suit off. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked.

His acidic eyes pierced into, and I just told him. "I know you're a vampire." His eyes held surprise as he took a step back. I smirked. "Afraid? You don't even know 'ow I know."

"H-how?" His voice quivered a bit. "How do you know what I am?" He gathered himself together and stood tall with an intimidating scowl. "Tell me."

"My cousin is not ze only werewolf in ze city." His eyes went wide as I said that. "My entire family is descended from a line of werewolves. It is in ze bloodline." I glared at him. "And we can sense a vampire in our territory with no problem."

He gazed at me with his beautiful green irises as he stood frightened. Everyone knew the tale of a werewolf bite being the one thing that can kill a vampire, and he didn't want to die. I could see it in his eyes, on his face. He was begging me to not kill him.

"Where is my cousin?" He blinked. "Where is Anton? I know zat you know where 'e is. Tell me." My fierce stare never left him.

He frowned, a worried struck face appearing. "He's...with Adam." I snarled. "You can't do anything for him!" He shouted at me. Arthur's scowl calmed me down, but I was still confused. I was stronger now, a werewolf, but I was frightened. "Once Adam has found another person who looks exactly like himself, he plays with them as if they were toys then kills them without a second thought. You won't be able to help your cousin. Even if he is a werewolf, Adam has him by the years he has lived."

I clenched my hands into fists. My anger rose above the top, but something in my mind told me Arthur was right. I couldn't do anything for my cousin. "Where's Adam?" I asked, still determined to find the vampire bastard.

Arthur shrugged. "I wouldn't know." I scoffed. "I left him." He said sternly. "I will no longer follow him around like a hopeless pup that begs for everything it wants. I'm not something that can be used." He stared at the ground as he shared his thoughts. Sure, he was saying this in front of me, but I felt he was saying it for himself.

"I have live two centuries with him, depending on him as we passed each day with each other." He closed his eyes as he looked away, hugging himself. "I didn't realize what and who he truly was until we started traveling together." He shivered. "I let him do stuff to me I wouldn't let anyone else do to me, and now I regret it."

I looked upon him with pity. "Arzur..." He refused to look at me. I sighed. "If you are not leaving just yet, zen you can stay with me." His eyes glanced up into mine. I sincerely smiled. "You can live with me for as long as you like." He weakly smiled, nodding.

After a few years of experiencing love with Arthur, he left France. He went back to his home country, England. We had not seen each other since then. Until now that is.

**Vampires are Real**

"You could have left out the third to last line." Arthur scowled. "Anyway, it was all one-sided." He crossed his arms. "I never loved you."

"You 'urt me mon cher." Francis put a hand over his heart. "Why would you say somezing false like zat?"

"It's not false. It's the truth." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I will never admit being in love with you because I never was. And anyway, there is someone else my mind and heart belongs to."

"Oui. I know." The Frenchman smirked as Mr. Kirkland blushed. "You really 'ave loosened your mouth to be saying zat more zan once." He folded his hands together and lean on them. "You don't even need to tell me who it is zat you 'ave fallen in love with."

"Shut it, frog!" Arthur stood from his chair as he hit Francis on the head. "Keep your stupid nose out of my affairs, mutt. You are not need nor wanted in them."

"Oh, but I am." He stood up, patting his head where he was hit. "Zere is somezing you don't know about your mate."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be, oh wise mutt of the lone wolf pack?" He scowled with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Tell me this information about my soul-mate that I don't know."

Francis smirked. "His 'alf brother, who is miraculously 'is twin, is my son who carries my bloodline with 'im." Arthur's eyes widened. "Don't worry zough. He is just a plain human. No ounce of wolf blood dwells within him.

I sighed, standing from my own chair. They looked at me as if they just remembered that I was in the room. Smiling my smile, I waved to them. "Well, thanks for sharing your stories dudes. I'm really thankful you did."

They nodded slowly. "Are you going to share that dream you had with us?" Mr. Kirkland stepped toward me. "I'd really like to hear what happened in your dream. It could mean something."

"Maybe tomorrow." I yawned. "I'm really tired right now." His eyes hesitated before nodding. It's funny how I was all demanding just hours ago, but now I'm back to my silly self. "I'll see you two tomorrow then." I waved them goodbye as I left.

Once I was out of the building, I started for the dorms. Exhaling some air, I thought about what I just learned. _So Adam is out there searching for his doppelgangers just to kill them. What a joy it is to hear that when I knew I look like him as well. _I fidgeted in my jacket as I walked. _I hope he won't mistake Mattie for me. He always was before and I wouldn't want him to get killed just because Adam thought that he was me, his new doppelganger of this time._

My pace slowed down as I thought of that. I couldn't risk my brother's safety anymore. I had to keep him under trustful protection. I need to be his hero. _But what can I do when I'm just a mere human? _I sighed.

As I reached the dorm building, a thought crossed my mind. I instantly threw it to the side knowing that no one would agree with me. It wouldn't stay at the back of my mind for long, and I hope that it won't appear again any time soon.

Walking into the building, I felt a sudden feeling that made my skin crawl. My body shuddered as I ignored it. It wasn't Adam, I would know, but something is messing with me right now. My mind isn't organized as it usually is, so what would take the advantage now to creep me out?

I shrugged it off as I climbed the stairs to my room. Once I entered through the door, I saw my brother sleeping on the bottom bunk. I smiled softly, taking off most of my cloths and shoes as I headed to my own. _He missed me. _I ruffled his hair lightly before joining him. _More likely worried about me._ I chuckled to myself before falling asleep beside my brother. My brother who I need to protect from Adam.

* * *

**Note: **I felt as if I could go on forever with this chapter. I tried to do an average of ten pages, since I've been writing around that much each chapter, and did exactly eleven pages with a few lines going over to twelve. You don't know how much I enjoy writing this story. My creativeness just goes over the charts, and I love it! Okay, maybe you guys can guess that I enjoy writing this story. *chuckles*

The reason why Adam's name is not said much when Arthur tells the story, if you haven't figured out yet, is because he despises the man. He hates him to the very core of his living soul. He can't stand saying his names. And yes, Adam and Arthur did have a sexual relationship, so did Arthur and Francis. *sighs* So much background information.

I remember a review stating how Mattie could possibly be harmed because he's Alfred's twin. I seriously didn't think of that until I read the review, and I was like "Holy shite, they're right. O.O I need to work this in!" So now, we'll see if Mattie will be harmed or not.

**Ciao: **I hope you all enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	5. Matthew

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

**Note: **This chapter starts out as a narration with Matthew and 2p Canada (Jeremiah), then after the first break, it goes back to Alfred's POV.

* * *

_Purple crystals hidden under movable, pale lids with flecks of hair appear in the middle of an unfamiliar gathering of trees. Tall shadows cast down on the ground hide the young owner of the violet irises from all traces of being found. The young, nineteen year old man looks around, terrified and confused with the environment. He's never been or has seen any type of woods around his campus before; he just hoped that he wasn't lost somewhere._

_ How could he be lost when he never remembered going anywhere? His eyes glanced around as cogs and gears turned in his mind. He knew for certain that he had fallen asleep in his brothers bunk bed, so he shouldn't have been out here. Though, when he had shut his eyes he did seem to show up here without a warning._

I must be dreaming_, he thought. _This is just a dream, but why would I be in the middle of the woods?_ He turned his body around to get a good three-sixty of the area. He was in a small, circular clearing; it was right in the center where he stood, and he didn't like standing there._

_ Attempting to move forward, he lifted a leg up and took a short step. When his foot connected with the ground, his sensory cells went wild as pain shot up through his calf to his knee. He bent forward with a face full of agony as he hugged his knee. His hands started to massage the sweaty skin instantly as the pain subsided._

_ Did he sprain his ankle without knowing it? But if this was supposed to be a dream, how could he feel something a vivid as the pain just seconds ago? Usually you didn't feel this amount of agony while in a dream even if they were hurt during a scene. He would know._

_ When this man was in high school, he had many dreams where he could feel everything that was afflicted on his body. He hated the feeling, but the dreams showed him his worst desires. Times of slitting his wrists and watching his blood pour out slowly haunted him. Memories of laying in a tub full of ice and feeling his body go numb from the cold, slowing his heart down to no pattern chilled him with fright. His last scene was thought to be a dream, but when his brother found him before putting his neck through the noose, he knew he actually tried to kill himself._

_ He shook his head, begging the thoughts he dreaded most to seal away in the depths of his mind again. His begging was futile._

_ "Get a grip Matthew." He shouted at himself, or he thought he did. Pulling his gaze away from his foot, he glanced up at someone standing in front of him. His purple eyes widened when he recognized the person as himself. A different version of himself._

_ There stood a man in a Canadian Mountie attire, glowering down at his weak self. His violet eyes pierced through the other with annoyance as Matthew stayed huddle against himself on the ground. The pale blond hair he usually tied up in a black ribbon laid softly against his shoulders, and the similar curl bobbed down._

_ The taller man tsked as he put a hand in his jean pocket, swooping his bandaged hockey stick up to his shoulder where it laid. "You're a disgrace." He moved his hand away from the pocket as he held it closer to his head; a pair of black sunglasses sat atop his head until he pulled them down over his eyes. "A pathetic, pitiful waste of air, you are."_

_ He stepped towards the trembling, smaller version of himself, circling the poor weakling like a wolf preparing to jump his frightened prey. "I thought you had changed from those years in that retched building of a damn school. I guess I was mistaken."_

_ Matt's form shuddered from the intense stare he was receiving. "J-Jeremiah..." He mumbled miserably. He didn't dare to gaze up at the muscular Canadian; he was too scared of the other to move._

_ "You have no right to call me by my name, or any name." Jeremiah bit back. He ceased walking around Matthew to glare more fiercely at the man's back. "You're lucky I can even hear your deplorable voice from here." He sneered. "You're usually so quiet that not even a stupid mouse could hear you."_

_ Matthew didn't say anything. His figure just stayed in the little ball he forced himself to become as he listened. "I was going to tell you some great news about you, but since you've shriveled back to the helpless little shit you were before, I don't think I will."_

_ The smaller Canadian's head perked up and peered over his shoulder. "W-what do you mean?" He asked. "W-what n-n-news about me?"_

_ "Didn't you hear me?" Jeremiah stomped closer, grasping Matt's hair as he pulled his head back. A whimper escaped the thin, pink links of his other self as he moved his mouth closer to Matthew's ear. "I said I don't think I'll tell you." He violently pushed the Canadian's head away as he stood up a wandered a few feet forward. "You're back to being a pitiful heap of dung. You would just get terrified of the news I have for you."_

_ "N-no I won't." He mumbled softly. He watched the other stand there. Jeremiah hadn't heard him, or he trying to ignore him. This struck a spark in his mind. "I won't." He said a bit more loudly, but not yet above a whisper. His hands clenched into fists as he tore them away from his leg. He stood up abruptly, annoyance filtering around in his orbs. "I won't!"_

_ His stern shout made the other turn around with a smirk plastered on his face. "What was that? I couldn't hear you from over here." He chortled when Matthew's anger grew._

_ Matt swiftly approached his taller self and grabbed Jeremiah's collar with a strengthened grip. "You can hear me perfectly fine." He growled through his teeth. His voice wasn't soft anymore. It was the recent loud tone he found he had once he joined college. He glared up into the amused grin of the other man. With a tsk, he pushed Jeremiah away, making the man fall a ways back. "Just tell me the maple news."_

_ As Jeremiah regained his balance, entertained smile camouflaging the shocked expression he had seconds early, he chuckled. "That's who I was starting to miss." Matthew scoffed, crossed his arms, and stared intently at the other. "You are now able to handle the truth behind your bloodline." The Canadian's face filled with confusion and wonder. Jeremiah's smirk grew. "You are able to withstand the true form that sleeps under your conscious skin."_

_ "What the maple are you talking about, Jeremiah?"_

_ "Matthew," Jeremiah shook his head, walking over to his other self and firmly planting his hand on Matt's right shoulder. "My suddenly strong version of myself who is reluctant to stay as his helpless self," he lifted his sunglasses and put them on his head. "Have you ever wondered what your father really is?" The Canadian gazed as his befuddled visage shook his head 'no'. Jeremiah chortled. "You realize that you warned our idiot of a brother Alfred to not get bitten by Francis, right?" Matthew nodded. "Then you'll understand when I say that he's a werewolf," Matt's violet eye's widened in shock. Jeremiah's grin twitched with amusement, "and so are you."_

**Vampires are Real**

I was jostled awake when my brother's form jumped slightly. Yawning, I didn't think anything of it. _Must be having quite the dream._ Before I could fall back asleep, his sleeping figure pushed me off the bunk. I landed on the floor, confused about how Mattie could have gotten strong suddenly; he's never been able to push me that hard before unless I made him really mad.

I just sat there, gazing at his body that wiggled around on the mattress. A few moans floated out of his throat as I just watched. His moan made something click in my head. That moan wasn't just any type of moan; it was a pained moan.

Picking myself up off the floor, I scooted closer to him, worry written across my face. It was obvious that he was writhing in agony, and I couldn't handle seeing him like this. I've never seen him in this much pain since he last was mistaken as me in high school.

My hand instinctively crept towards his form, but I stopped myself from waking him. Instead, I picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room.

Feet hurriedly racing against the pavement, my body ran towards the first place I thought of going to. Francis' room. I maneuvered myself around the halls in the teachers building trying not to accidentally hit Matt's head against any of the walls.

As I passed most of the door, my vision caught the figure of Arthur walking down another hallway. I would have stopped to talk with him, but Matthew was my first priority. _Artie's going to try and find me later anyway. I bet he has questions he would like for me to answer._

When I finally got to the headmaster's door, I kicked it open. Francis jumped in his seat as he looked up at me. His face went from surprise to annoyance. "Alfred, 'ow many times do you 'ave-" He stopped mid sentence as I approached him with Matthew in my arms. "Mon dieu, what's wrong wiz Matthieu?"

"I don't know." I said, glancing around to find a place where I could set my brother. Francis stood from his seat and motioned for me to put him on his bed. I nodded and walked over, slowly putting him on the bed once I was over there. "He... He just started squirming in his sleep."

The Frenchman didn't say anything after a few moments. "Alfred." Francis' tone was taken over by anger. "People do tend to toss and turn in zeir sleep."

I sighed as I brushed my hand through my hair. "Yeah, I know, but his squirming is different. He was even moaning." Right as I said that, Matthew groaned in pain as his hands clutched his chest. "See?" I extended my hand towards my sleeping brother. "He's in pain and...and I don't know what to do." My eyes glanced up at Francis for a second before I looked back at my brother. "I would have taken him to the nurse or something, but my instincts lead me to you."

"If only zat was a romantic line." He mumbled. A groan escaped my mouth. His own son was in pain and all he could think of was romance?! This perverted bastard! Does he have no heart? My attention went on him again as he sat beside his son, my brother. His hand wandered toward Matt's hair as he brushed it out of his face, feeling his forehead. "Mon petite Matthieu. What on earz could be 'appening wiz you?"

Matthew's hand instantly went up and grabbed Francis'. The Frenchman gasped in surprise and his face twisted in his own pain. I glanced at their hands and visibly saw Matthew's hard grip on his father's hand. My eyes widened in shock.

"Matthieu." He whispered with no trace of pain licking his voice. "Let go of mon 'and. You are 'urting moi." Matt's hand didn't move or release it's strength. "Matthieu." Francis' voice sounded more pained then, and Matthew's hand let go. As soon as Francis had his hand back, he massaged it with the other, a saddened look masking his face. "Zank you."

Lapse of silence melded with the sound of grunts and gasps. We just looked upon my brother with looks that held out concern. When a few minutes had passed, Francis sighed. "Alfred, go to class."

Blinking, I gazed at him with eyes telling him he was crazy. "What?" I asked. "Why? My brother is more important than some stupid hour-"

"It is just an 'our, oui?" He looked at me with forlorn eyes. "You can come back once you class in finished." I was about to retort, but he didn't let me say a word. "I can take care of my own son, Alfred." Our eyes never looked away from each other as we both begged each other for different reason.

Sighing, my head fell so my gaze was on the floor. "Fine." I stood for a few more seconds. "I'll...go to class." Before I left, I glanced at my brother and said, "I'll be right back, Mattie. I just need to do something right now, and I'll be sure to copy my notes for you." Wanting to show him any type of affection, I reached out with my hand toward his; thinking otherwise, my hand fell to my side.

I turned away from the two and headed towards the door. When my fingers latched around the knob, I peered over my shoulder and stated, "I'll be here right after class." I saw Francis nod as he gazed at his son writhing in agony again. I looked forward and pressed on towards the lecture halls.

**Vampires are Real**

Once I arrived at the door where my class was, I heard Arthur's voice. I sighed. "Of course he started already." I didn't really want to go through the door; I would gain too much attention coming in late and I didn't want that. Shaking my head, I grasped the door knob and opened the door.

The door squeaked open, and I cringed at the noise. Knowing that Arthur had stopped to look at me, I kept my gaze at the floor and walked towards my seat. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Jones." All I did was nod. I took my seat beside Gilbert and placed the numerous papers I had with me on the desk. Ready for taking any kind of notes, I waited for Mr. Kirkland to continue his lecture.

He didn't. I glanced up at him and found he had an eyebrow quirked up. "Where's your brother? You two usually arrive with each other." My gaze fell to the desk in front of me. "Alfred, I asked you a question."

"He's not coming." My voice was forced out to say something. "He...he didn't feel well, so he's not going to come in today." I looked back up at Arthur. "But he won't miss much. I'm going to take notes for both him and myself." I grabbed my pen to support what I just said. "You can continue when you want."

He stared at me in disbelief. His eyes were focused on me, searching for anything out of sorts. I knew that he had found something because his own green irises flickered with concern. My face heated up a bit when I thought about him possibly worrying about me, but shook the thought out of my head.

"All right," he said, turning back around towards his desk, "since I didn't get very far in my lecture, I'll start over from the beginning." My face went even warmer. It was obvious that an 'Just for Alfred.' was left out of the sentence, but I caught it easily.

Arthur had then started his lecture. Time flew by faster than before as I took notes. It was only minutes later until I heard his voice ending the lecture. It was only a five minutes after two when he put the chalk he was using down.

"That's it for today." He turned and looked at us. "Since I didn't do anything about the topic last class, you will be having to keep up with the information. I probably won't pop a quiz or test on you quite yet, but when I do, they will contain everything that we have talked about last lecture, this lecture, and the ones to come prior the quiz and/or test." His eyes scoped around the room making sure all of us knew before he nodded. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Dismissed."

Everyone rose from their seats and started packing up to leave. I grabbed my papers and started for the door. "Alfred." Halt a foot in front of the door, I peered over my shoulder. "Do you have time to talk?"

I was about to shake my head; instead I weakly smiled and nodded. "Sure," as I walked over to him, I added, "but I don't want to stick around too long. I need to check up on my brother."

"Is he with Mr. Bonnefoy?" Curtly, I nodded. "Then he'll be fine." I sighed, but nodded again, hesitantly this time. When everyone was out of the room, I moved towards a seat, but Arthur stopped me. "Don't sit." I looked at him questioningly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk in my room." His green orbs scanned the walls. "Walls have ears." Chuckling, I shook my head. "And anyway," he started as he took some papers and put them in his bag before zipping it up, "it's more comfortable in my room than a classroom." I understood what he meant.

As he picked up his bag, he motioned for me to follow, so I lazily trudged behind him.

We got to his room within ten minutes. I had glanced down the halls and realized how close his room was to Francis'; all the better for me to get there quicker then. A thought struck me then as I entered Arthur's room. I should've known that from late last night. I shook my head, chuckling at my silliness.

"It's good to hear you chuckle." Arthur's voice suddenly rang in my ears as he said that. I blinked as I gave him a confused look. He sighed, brushing his fingers through his bangs. "When you walked into the classroom, your face was shadowed with exhaustion and worry. I instantly thought you had not gotten enough sleep since our conversation this morning was quite long, but when you told me about your brother, I knew it was something else." He dropped his bag on the coffee table to his left before he turned to the kitchen. Peering over his shoulder, he asked, "Would you like to tell me what's going on? I can give you a drink if you'd like. Or even something to eat."

I nodded as I took a seat on his couch. "Yeah, I'll have some coffee, and I wouldn't mind something to eat." As I sat on the couch, I remembered the few times I actually had sat on it before. I blushed from the first memory, and sighed from the other. "I have no clue what's happening to Mattie, but he's in a lot of pain." Arthur hummed from the kitchen, telling me to continue. "Everything was fine, from what I know, but this morning, he just... Something's happening to him. He's not waking up from his sleep, and he's got this large amount of strength that he's never had before. Even when he's unconscious, he's physically protecting himself. He almost broke Francis' hand from the grip he applied on it."

Arthur's hand appeared on my shoulder as he placed the coffee in front of me. "Thanks." I mumbled. He sat next to me, staring, as I reached for the drink and sipped at it. I sighed, leaning my forehead on my hand. "I'm worried about him. He's the only relative I got, apart from Francis, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

He nodded. Taking the cup out of my hand, he set it on the table. I wasn't really paying attention to him until he cupped my cheek in his hand and made me look at him. When our eyes locked together, I blushed at the closeness of our faces. They weren't that close, had at least a foot in between, but the action itself makes me think he wants to do something else.

"He'll be fine." He stated, those green orbs of his hypnotizing me into listening, which wasn't that hard. "He's probably just going through a change." I scrunched up my face as I became perplexed. "And don't ask me what kind of change." He shook his head as a 'no'. "I won't answer because you'll find out on your own." I nodded as he let go of my face.

"Arthur..." His eyes relocked with mine once I said his name. I wasn't sure why I wanted his attention until something hit me. A few lines came to my mind, sentences that Francis had said early this morning when he was talking with Arthur about soul-mates. My face became scarlet as the heat increase.

"F-Francis..." Arthur became confused once I said that name. I could feel my face become redder. "H-he said that your...'soul-mate' is the half brother of his son." He nodded as a tint of pink swept across his own face. "H-he only has...one son. A-and his son only has one half brother..."

"Alfred." He stopped me from continuing as he face went red. "Why are you bringing this up? Y-you don't need to concern yourself with my affairs." He stammered, and he knew he did.

He looked away from me. "How do you go from talking about your brother to my soul-mate?" I gazed at my hands as I shrugged. Getting flushed is easy for me at times, and I hate getting flushed. After a few minutes, I heard him sigh. "He'll figure it out soon."

I looked up at him as he turned his head to me. "Huh?"

He shook his head as he chuckled, brushing his hair with his hand as he looked away from me again. "My soul-mate. He'll figure out that he's my one and only soon."

I frowned. "O-oh." I shifted my body so that I was turned away from him. "Well... I guess... Let's hope that he likes you in return."

"I think he does like me." He stated. I glanced back at him as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "But I'm not sure yet. His face does grow red when I make any advances on him, and he has only pushed me away once. That I remember anyway."

My face grew sadder as he spoke of the person who I assumed he cares for and possibly loves. I bet he hasn't even known the guy for that long, but he fell in love anyway. "Would you say that you love him already?" I closed my eyes and looked away from him as I asked that.

I couldn't see his reaction, but I knew that he must have been a bit shocked to hear the question. "Y-yeah. I love him." My eyes opened, but I didn't glance at him. "And I've only known him for almost five days now."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "That's a quick time to fall in love with him."

"Well," he chuckled himself, "I didn't love him at first." That's when I gazed at him with a question visible on my face. "I hated him because his smell was all that I could sense around me. What's even worse was that he bumped into my shoulder the first day I came here. I loathed him, and he could feel it. When I first called his name in class, I said it with clenched teeth, glaring right at him. He annoyed me already and I couldn't stand it." He leaned forward as he motioned with his hands.

"I was bloody hungry at that point as well. My mood was worsening by the minute. When class had ended, I asked for him to stay behind. I had classified him as a slacker and that he wouldn't be able to take notes, but he proved me wrong. But once he snapped my wire, I lost control and held him to the wall. I bit his neck and fed from him. I was shocked when he didn't yell, but ignored everything as I drank my fill. I soon gained control again and released him. I felt horrible for doing such a thing to him.

"My love for him started to show when I saw him the next time. He forgot his notes because of me, and he came to get them back. When I gave them back to him, I almost kissed him." His face was completely red when he said that. Mine was as well, because I was shocked by this story. I really wanted to figure out who the guy was! "That was when he pushed me away the first time."

"I think I get it." I interrupted. He glanced at me as my eyes held interest. I wasn't sad anymore; I was pumping with energy I didn't have this afternoon. He was surprised to see how interested I was and tried to fight back a chuckling smile. "You've gotta tell me though," Arthur sighed as he shook his head, ready for the question, "who is this guy?"

His face immediately turned into a dumfound look. He blinked a few times then turned away from me. Arthur started to mumbled a few things, nothing I could get, as he ruffled his hair. He sighed in annoyance and exasperation. Once he glanced at me again, his gazed showed his annoyance. "It's you, you idiot!"

Before I had time to process what he just said, he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock when I finally put the pieces together. He was talking about me?! Now that I think about it, I was the only one he did those things to. How am I such a frickin' idiot?!

He pulled away after a few minutes, embarrassed that he had been bold enough to do that and that I didn't know he was talking about me. When I was finally done with the shock, I smiled. He wasn't looking at me as he glared at the table. "Honestly, I don't know why-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as I took a hold of his chin and kissed him back.

When I pulled away, grin plastered on my face, his mouth was dropped open a bit in shock and his face was scarlet red. I chuckled at his face causing him to shake his head and scowl. I laughed some more as I thought about my stupidity.

Calming down a bit, my nose had caught a whiff of something. "Dude," I say, sniffing the air, "Is there something burning?"

I looked at him as he gave me a confused gaze before he gasped. "Bloody hell, my scones!" He leapt from the couch and into the kitchen to try and rescue them.

I shook my head, chuckling as I leaned back into the couch. _Quick things are happening in such a short time. _My gaze shifted to the ceiling as I stared at it. _I just hope that whatever change Mattie is going through lasts just as short._

"Alfred!" I jumped as Arthur shouted my name. His face was full of fear. "Get your bloody ass over here and put out the fire as I check the scones!"

"Fire?" I asked before looking at the stove. I gasped. "Fire!" Jumping up from the couch, I grabbed the fire extinguisher and did my best to put the fire out. _Mental note to self: Never let Arthur cook._

* * *

**Note:** I shouldn't have written this chapter yet, but I just started typing it up and, bam!, here it is. Honestly, the way this chapter started I was like "Is this a new story or is it the same? What is going on? I don't want to make another story! ;n;" I already have too many to finish and I don't want another. Oh, and Jeremiah is the name of 2p Canada for this one. I was getting confused with just calling him Matt and then Canada Matthew. It took me minutes before I could think of the name Jeremiah.

I know that this chapter is mostly about Matt, which most of you probably don't mind, and then I add a little UsUk near the end. They finally have their first two kisses! But now I'm wondering what going to happen. Francis knows, but will he allow it? Alfred is only a student while Arthur is a professor. Aiyah, I'm thinking too much right now.

This chapter is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you guys liked the update! Thanks for reading loves! R&R.


End file.
